The Jew
by Insanity.World.Freedom
Summary: Basically it is about a writer in World War 2 time period having nothing to write when there is a seemingly gold opportunity below his window. The golden opportunity is a scene between Germany and my character Isreal, or just representing the Jews right then. What happens? Is she beaten? Does she get taken away? Rated T for violence and touchy subjects such as the Holocaust.


"I want something to write about, no

I NEED something to write about. Something good, that means something, that has a purpose."

He ripped up the paper from his poor abused typewriter and held his head in his hands. Oh poor story writer, what name shall I give you? So we look at the metal name plate upon his desk beside the typing machine.

-NARRATOR

We shall call him Narrator. Poor, pitiful narrator. Nothing to write. With nothing to write, he wont have a job, with no job he cant feed hiself or the cute little puppy in his apartement (if he had a dog). With no food, your stomach makes wierd gurgly noises. When your stomach makes wierd gurgly noises, it distracts you from your work and you cant do your job. And with no job there is no money, food, shelter, and eventually will turn to no life.

This is getting boring, so lets turn our attention to the streets outside.

Oh lovely, dirty, grimy streets. You fill my heart with irritation when the fumes from the cars go into my lungs and make me choke. Your dirty puddles on the sidewalk paint my shoes beautifuly so that I cant go anywhere without leaving a trail. Your irritating children accidentally throw baseballs in my yard.

Beautiful, lovely, wonderful this is not what our dear Narrator is looking for so lets observe something else.

PCHOOO

Ah, now we see. A girl sits upon the sidewalk under the awning, right outside the Narrator's window. It is the middle of the night, the stars and moon covered up by rain clouds. 'I do not belong here...' She thought, hugging her knees tighter. Her dirty brown hair was covered up with a paperboy cap, complete with suspenders, pants much to big, a dirty faded shirt, no shoes, and a big ugly yellow star marking her as 'Juden' or Jew. Her hazel eyes were blank, knowing that crying would do nothing to help the bruises, cuts, and blood painting her body and soul. Why is this girl dressed as she is? She should be swept up and be taken care of with school, lovely dresses, and taught to be a proper lady. Why isnt this happening? Because, apparently, she doesnt deserve it. She is (supposidely) the source of her country's problems, to be treated as swine, as filth, no one should care about her and she should suffer because of how she was born.

Well... That's exactly how Ludwig saw it and that is why her blood paints the ground, the books about her burned, the camps created for her to be torture and killed, and everything else that he had come up with. Especially for her.

But why her? How did she deserve this? Who is this person?

This person is like Ludwig in a way, a country. The representation or personification of a country and to live forever representing that land. But she wasnt a country, not yet. She represents the Jews or those of the Jewish faith. She would soon to be Israel.

My, am I getting ahead of myself. Lets get back to the present time. Pouring rain. Dreadful abnoxious rain. Water pouring down from the sky that seemed to yell 'WE DONT WANT YOU HERE'. Well... She's here wether she likes it or not, and she definatly does NOT. Especially when the scary blonde man with slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes found her. Oh yes, Germany found her!

Oh, dear readers! You must be wondering why I torture my characters so. I'm not the one doing it, I'm just stating what I see as the mystical person in the sky that observes everything and determines if I can write about it or not. So just to let you know, I have no control over Germany taking her back and beating the snot out of her. And starving her. And torturing her. And most definatly spitting on her. And even burning her alive though she just wont die. Also locking her up in the basement with no food or water for a week when she tried to step foot outside the house. We cant forget that. Do you get the point?

Now back to Narrator.

Oh poor Narrator. He has nothing to write about. Because the scene between Ludwig and that jewish girl is SO not writing material and is also happening right under his nose. Especially when she almost dies. Especially when there is injustice, discrimination, shootings, propoganza, world war, and important event such as The Nanking Massecure, The Bombing of Pearl Harber, the once proud country of Prussia comming to an end, concentration camps built specifically for a group of people that did nothing, the Holocaust, the allies taking over Germany, and so much more! Oh my, this is SOOO not writing material.

Poor pitiful Narrator having nothing to write about.


End file.
